


Evil by Necessity

by Rae_Joker



Series: Female Morty Stories [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Female Evil Morty, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Joker/pseuds/Rae_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty always knew they'd see the evil Morty again.  What they didn't expect was for him to attack them during a visit with Birdperson and Squanchy.  Or to feel sorry for him.  Or for him to be a HER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Mistakes

Rick always loved when Beth and Jerry were gone for the weekend. It meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted with no bullshit from his idiot son in law.  This particular weekend, he decided to invite Squanchy and Birdperson over.  He wasn't in the mood for a big party, but it was always good to have a few drinking buddies around.  He expected it to just be a quiet day chilling out with his friends.

He really should have known better.

Out of nowhere, a familiar green portal opened, and a Morty stepped through.  A Morty with an eyepatch.  Rick had a split second to get out of the way before the boy started shooting, but he made the most of it.  He was able to get behind the couch, although now there was a hole in the couch, and luckily, he didn't seem prepared for Birdperson and Squanchy, so it didn't take long to stop him.  A scratch on the arm from Squanchy made him drop the gun, and Birdperson easily pinned his arms behind his back.

"Thanks guys." Rick stepped up in front of the glaring Morty.  "I had a feeling I'd see you again.  B-but I didn't think you'd be stUUUUpid enough to attack me in my own house."

The Morty just glared up at him, and Birdperson looked at him.  "What do you wish to do with her?"

"W-we should probably- wait, her?  Uh, y-y-you need to get your eyes checked, Pers, this is just another Morty."

"She may be a Morty, but she is female.  I can feel the binder through the back of her shirt, and she has more feminine features."

Rick looked closely.  He'd started to look panicked when Birdperson called him a her, and his features _were_ softer than his Morty's.  Almost... "Well shit, she IS a girl."  He'd heard of female Morties before, but they were really rare, and he could not for the life of him remember what they were called.

At the moment, the Morty in front of him was trying to get away from Birdperson.  "Huh.  Well, I-I guess it doesn't change anything.  Sh-she still helped her Rick murder several Ricks.  I say we turn her over to the council."

"NO!"  Finally, she spoke, her voice another thing that gave away that she was a girl.  "You can't send me to those assholes!"

Rick glared at her.  "Oh yeah? Why not?"

Instead of responding, the little brat suddenly brought her foot up _hard_ between his legs, squirmed free of Birdperson's grip, pulled out a portal gun, and vanished through a portal.

"Son of a bitch!"

Birdperson looked at Rick.  "What shall we do about her?"

"I'm going after her.  She'll just come back if I don't."

"Can we squanch along?  Just like old days."

Rick smirked at that.  He'd had a feeling Squanchy was itching for a good fight, and he was all too happy to oblige.  "Hell yeah! Let's teach that little bitch not to mess with a Rick and his buddies!"

 

***

 

Rick decided to bring them to the lab where he first encountered the eyepatch Morty and her Rick.  Oddly enough, all the crab-like aliens that had been around last time were now gone.  He and the guys quietly slipped through the lab, soon coming to the area where Rick had been held by the other Rick.  Everything was mostly the same, except the screens no longer showed hundreds of captive Morties, since they had all been released.

Rick immediately started poking around, hoping to find the security cameras so he could see if that girl Morty was in the lab.  He soon found the button to turn them on, but instead of showing what was going on right then, it started showing old footage.  "Why is it.... well, let's at least see if we can figure out which room is hers..."  He started to scan the screens for her room, but before he'd glanced at more than a few screens, his own voice sounded loudly over the speakers.

" _JESSICA_!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was frozen as he watched the scene unfold.

The other Rick was in the same room he was in at the moment, working with his portal gun, as the female Morty, Jessica apparently, ran in, younger, with long, curly brown hair and wearing a white skirt instead of the jeans most Morties wore.  "Y-yeah, Rick? D-d-did you need me for s-something?" she inquired timidly.

Instead of replying, her Rick turned and slapped her across the face.  "No shit, you little bitch! Wh-wh-why would I have called you if I didn't need you, you idiot!"

Jessica lowered her head submissively.  "S-s-sorry Rick...."

Instead of letting up, her Rick just slapped her again.  "And get that stutter under control, it-it's so annoying."  She just stayed quiet, but that clearly only irritated her Rick even more, since he grabbed her hair and yanked hard so she was looking into his eyes, tears running down her face.  "Don't ignore me, you lit-little piece of shit!"

Rick felt his stomach turn as he watched the other Rick beat the crap out of Jessica.  Suddenly, her hatred of Ricks made a lot more sense.  The other Rick never stopped yelling at the sobbing girl, saying she was useless, complaining that he hadn't wanted a female Morty... Every word made Rick hate that alternate of himself even more.  He felt especially angry when the other Rick grabbed a knife and hacked off the poor kid's long hair, nicking her neck, ears, and face several times.  He then proceeded to yell at the sobbing, bloody mess of a girl to get out of his sight.

Feeling like he had seen enough, Rick tried to turn it off.  Instead, it flicked to another day.  This time, Jessica had her hair cut like a male Morty's, and was dressed like a boy.  She walked into her grandfather's workshop slowly, as if she knew something bad would happen.  Oddly enough, her Rick turned to her with a warm smile on his face.  "Y-you've done real well lately, Jess.  Always doing what you're told.  Y-you've been such a good girl."

Jessica looked at him oddly.  "What have you been smoking, Rick?" she asked, speaking very carefully so she didn't stutter.

"N-no, really, y-y-you've just been great, sweetie.  C-c'mere, give your grandpa a hug."

She still looked uncertain, but she stepped closer, letting her Rick pull her close.  Suddenly, her Rick jabbed a needle into her neck, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise before she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  The minute she hit the ground, her Rick lifted her onto a table and, to the horror of the three men watching, started cutting out her eye.  Rick immediately looked for and finally found a way to turn the horrifying scene off.

"Christ....." Rick mumbled, reaching for his flask.

"That poor girl...." Birdperson murmured quietly.

"That's squanched up."

Suddenly, a female voice spoke up behind them.  "That was private."


	3. Chapter 3

The three men slowly turned to face the teen girl currently aiming a gun at Rick.  Rick, trying to defuse the situation, raised his hands to show he was unarmed.  "E-e-easy, kid, We're not gonna huUUUrt you."

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped.  "All Ricks are the same, why would you be different?!"

"I just am, kid."

"I don't believe you!"  She glanced at Birdperson and Squanchy.  "You two.  I have no problem with you.  If you agree to leave and never come after me again, I'll let you go."

Birdperson moved in front of Rick.  "We will not abandon out friend."

"Squanch no we're not leaving Rick!"

"Then I'm sorry for this."

She aimed at Birdperson first, but before she could shoot, Rick pulled his own gun out of his labcoat and shot her hand, making her drop the gun, which Squanchy darted forward and grabbed.

"Nice try, kid, but I'm not letting you shoot my friend."  He walked towards her, ignoring the way she immediately backed away until she hit a wall.  He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her closer.  "Now stop being stupid and let me see your hand."

Jessica yanked away.  "Don't touch me!"

She started to try to run, but Rick grabbed the back of her shirt.  "Jeez, cam down, kid."

"L-let me go! I-I-I'm sorry, I won't kill anymore Ricks, just _please_ don't hurt me!"

Rick simply rolled his eyes and shoved her towards Birdperson.  "Pers, handle this.  I'm not drunk enough to deal with her."

As Birdperson gently coaxed the panicked girl into letting him tend to her hand, Squanchy stepped up next to Rick.  "So, what are we gonna squanch with her? Still squanchin' her to the council?"

"I dunno, Squanchy... I mean, the kid's clearly screwed up, and besides, her Rick was forcing her to go along with it.  Maybe we should find someone to look after her."

"Who should we squanch her with? Can you squanch her?"

"Uh uh, no way. One Morty's enough. What about you? You're cool."

"You're kidding, right?" Squanchy thought a moment, then glanced over to Birdperson and grinned.  "You squanchin' what I'm squanchin'?"

Rick followed his gaze and grinned. "Hey Pers!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica tugged at the cuffs Rick had used to secure her to a pipe on the wall while the three friends decided her fate. She wasn't stupid, she knew that whatever was to come would be very painful. She had broken so many rules, and if this Rick was anything like her own, she'd be lucky if she wasn't permanently screwed up even more than she already was. Still, she was surprised he was suggesting sending her with the bird man. Pers, was it? He had treated her rather kindly thus far, but maybe it was an act to catch her off guard. Maybe he would be even worse than her old Rick... No. She wouldn't let that happen. She pulled more frantically at her cuffs, ignoring the sharp pain of the harsh metal cutting into her wrists.

She was so caught up in her desperate attempts at getting free that she didn't notice the three men approaching her, at least until a hand landed lightly on her shoulder. She instinctively flinched away, knowing that pain was coming. She knew she deserved it for the broken rules, but she still feared it.She tried to calm herself, but she found herself hyperventilating as the cuffs were removed, probably so she could be shoved around more. She could hear someone talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying through the haze of her panic. All her frantic mind could process was that the men were are _so close_ , and one of them was a _Rick_ and this was going to _hurt_. Soon enough, some pain came, but it was surprisingly little. A pinprick... She's been injected with something. But what? One of those chemicals her old Rick had used that burned like acid through her veins? Something lethal? Her vision started going black, letting her know they were sedating her. She fought it, terrified of what they may do when she was unconscious, but she couldn't resist the strong drug. Her last thought before falling completely unconscious was, _I hope it's over quickly._

 

 Rick watched as Jessica collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Dam, this kid's messed up... You're gonna have your hands full, Pers."

"Are you sure sending her with me is a good idea?" Birdperson asked. "I know little of children."

"Ah, you'll be fine. You're good with psychos."

"Very well, if I truly am the best option she has..." Birdperson gently picked up the unconscious teen. "If you could open a portal to my home, I will take my leave."

"You got it." Rick opened a portal and glanced at his friend. "And I'll find her room and bring her stuff by in a bit. And some human food. I know that you gave Morty random debris from your carpet, and that's not what humans eat."

"I was doing the best I could."

"Yeah, I know, but now I can help with that. Now get out of here before she wakes up and freaks out again."


	5. Chapter 5

When Jessica opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. Her wrists were bandaged, and her shoes, portal gun, and eyepatch were all missing, which put her very on edge. Trying to keep herself calm, she analyzed her surroundings. The walls were a plain tan color, there was only one small window, there were two doors, and the floor was hardwood, covered with a dark green rug. The furniture consisted of a plain brown chest of drawers, a nightstand with a simple blue lamp, and the strange bed she was laying in. It looked like a basket hanging from the ceiling, and it was filled with twigs and straw that looked like they should be poking and scratching her, but she was surprised to find the odd nest very comfortable.

Her inspection of the room gave no answers to the questions swimming in her mind, so she decided to get up and look around more carefully. She padded silently to the window and looked out to see a world covered in trees. _Wow, this place is... kinda beautiful..._

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and decided to try the two doors. One lead to a closet, where, to her surprise, most of her clothes were hanging up. She also found her shoes on the floor of the closet. When she tried the other door, it lead to a short hallway, which she followed to a spacious living room, with most of one wall taken up by a massive window.

Suddenly, she heard a male voice behind her. "Good, you are awake. I was just finishing making a small meal for you."

Jessica whirled to face the speaker, instantly on her guard, and saw the bird man that had been with that Rick at her lab. "Wh-where am I?" She forced herself not to wince at her stutter. Why couldn't she stop breaking her self-imposed rules?

"My home. And now it is yours as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"My friends and I decided that you required a new home and guardian. I am the only one of us with my own house and a stable life, so I agreed to take you in."

She felt her panic rising. If the Rick was giving her to someone else, she must be in for a world of hurt. "What are you going to do to me?"

He looked at her for a moment before responding, his expression unreadable.  "For now, I am going to give you food. You need nourishment after being sedated with such a strong drug."

She still didn't trust him at all, but she couldn't deny she was hungry. She followed the bird man into a simple kitchen, sitting close to the door just in case. When the bird man set a bowl of soup in front of her, she sent a command to her robotic eye to scan it for any drugs or anything of that nature, and only when she knew it was safe began to eat. Unnervingly, the alien simply sat across from her, not getting any food for himself, his expression blank. After a short moment of silence, he finally spoke.  "Your name is Jessica, is it not?" She nodded, and he continued. "I go by Birdperson among my human friends. Since you are to be living here, I have some rules."

She eyes him warily. "And if I don't want to live here?"

"I am afraid you do not have a say. You have proven that you are a danger to yourself and others, and on top of that, you are a child. You need someone to look after you." When she didn't reply, he decided to push forward. "Now, the rules. You are not to leave this house without me. You will never intentionally cause harm to me, or yourself. You will eat with me three times a day. Lastly, you must spend at least a few hours every day outside of your room. Isolation is not good for you."

Jessica was silent for a moment before responding. "Understood. Can I go to my room now?"

"No. You have not yet finished eating."

Deciding not to argue, the teen continued eating, avoiding eye contact. When she was finished, she asked again, as politely as she could manage, "May I please be excused?" The second he nodded, she returned to the room she'd woken up in, closing the door behind her. She moved to look out the window, thinking over what had happened, and altering her mental list of rules for survival.

_Rule one, don't stutter. It shows weakness, which makes me a target._

_Rule two, knowledge is power. Always know as much as possible._

_Rule three, don't let people know how smart I am. They'll underestimate me, which lets me find and exploit any weaknesses._

_Rule four, always obey ~~Rick~~ Birdperson and treat him with respect. It will prevent punishment and make him let his guard down._

_Rule five, People will always hurt me. Anyone who says otherwise is lying. Trust no one, **especially** Ricks and those who associate with them._

_If I just follow these rules, I'll be ok... I just have to wait until this Birdperson guy gives me any opportunity and run like hell. I'll be ok..._


End file.
